Their Romance
by Tauries4597
Summary: Allen Walker diundang Tyki Mikk ke pesta para Noah, baik sebagai wadah untuk The Musician maupun sebagai exorcist. Diantara rasa kaget dan bingung, Allen tidak menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya membuat The Memory of Pleasure itu mengundangnya sampai dia tiba disana./Warning: No Yaoi!


_Their Romance_

 _D. Gray-Man © Hoshino Katsura_

 _This story's idea © Tauries4597_

 _Summary:_ _Allen Walker diundang Tyki Mikk ke pesta para Noah, baik sebagai wadah untuk The Musician maupun sebagai exorcist. Diantara rasa kaget dan bingung, Allen tidak menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya membuat The Memory of Pleasure itu mengundangnya sampai dia tiba disana._

 _Warning: Maybe OOC, no OC, no Yaoi, romance, a little humor,rate T-, semua ide untuk main-main, Allen and Road's debut!_

 _*It's my first fanfic on this fandom, so, yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne~!*_

.

Laki-laki berambut seputih salju dengan luka merah memanjang di mata kirinya yang berakhir dipelipis mata kiri berbentuk bintang merah tengah tertegun menatap sebuah amplop berwarna putih dengan kupu-kupu hitam menghiasi ujung kiri atas amplop itu.

Didepan amplop tertulis,

' _To our dear, Allen and Nea Walker.'_

Laki-laki itu segera membalik sang amplop hingga bagian belakang terlihat sebuah tulisan,

' _From us, your beloved clan, Noah.'_

" _What the hell is it!?_ " Umpat sang laki-laki begitu melihat tulisan di belakang amplop itu dan membanting sang amplop yang tidak berdosa itu ke lantai. "Sejak kapan aku jadi anggota Noah!?" Lanjutnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya hingga tampak urat-urat ditangannya

Laki-laki itu bernama Allen Walker.

"Ah, tampaknya Tyki yang menulis surat ini, Allen." Kata sebuah suara didalam kepala Allen

"Nea, aku tahu kalau kau Noah tapi aku bu—"

"Hei, _it's your fault, right?_ Kau tidak mau menyerahkan tubuhmu ini padaku jadi kita harus menanggung apapun yang ada didalam amplop itu bersama." Potong Nea sambil menatap surat itu dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan dan itu disambut dengan desahan pasrah sang pemilik raga

"Jadi? Aku harus membuka amplop ini dan melihat isinya?" Tanya Allen sedikit mirip dengan geraman dan itu disambut dengan anggukan dari _the_ _memory of destruction_

"Hmm," Gumam Allen sebelum akhirnya dia membuka perlahan amplop itu dan dia segera menemukan sebuah surat yang sangat indah dengan hiasan yang persis di amplopnya—kupu-kupu hitam menghiasi ujung kiri atas surat

Di surat itu tertulis,

' _I think you've done to slam this sin-no-more envelope,'_

Allen tersentak melihat kalimat itu dan langsung pundung di tempat. Jadi, Nea yang menggantikannya,

' _I, Tyki Mikk, as Noah's representation, have to invite you as well to our prom. The Noah's prom._

 _I think Nea already understand about our aim. So, you have not confused— Nea can tell you the meaning about that._

 _You must come or Sheryl will come to your place and draw out of you._

 _We are waiting for you, especially our dear Earl and the impatient Road._

 _Tyki Mikk, the memory of pleasure.'_

"Ah, Tyki memang taktis." Komentar Nea sambil tersenyum sarkastik terhadap surat yang kini dipegang raga Allen

"Jadi… Kita harus datang?" Tanya Allen penuh pengharapan

"Ya. Aku tidak mau ditarik Sheryl seperti sapi," Nea melirik Allen yang memucat, "dan tampaknya Road sudah menunggu belahan jiwanya."

"Tunggu, aku bukan siapa-siapanya Road." Tangkis Allen sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya

"Allen, Sheryl adalah ayah Road dan dia sangat sayang pada anak perempuannya itu. Jika Road menginginkanmu datang, dia akan menurutinya walaupun aku yakin Sheryl sangat membencimu." Kata Nea tenang. "Dia termasuk _psycho_ di _clan_ ini." Lanjutnya yang membuat muka Allen memucat lebih dari biasanya

"Karena itu aku harus datang?" Tanya Allen dan segera disahut anggukan Nea

"Aku akan mengurus beberapa hal—kau tak perlu menanggung banyak hal. Lagipula, kau diundang karena Road dan aku diundang karena aku anggota Noah." Kata Nea sebelum akhirnya dia mendesah, "Walaupun aku yakin mereka berniat untuk membunuhku." Lanjutnya acuh sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Aku mengerti." Gumam Allen yang seketika mengakhiri perdebatan mereka

.

Begitulah yang terjadi sehari sebelum waktu yang ditentukan untuk pesta Noah. Hari ini. Allen yang kini tengah duduk termenung didalam _hakubune_ kesayangannya hanya berbaring di tanah dengan sebuah golem emas terbang berputar-putar disampingnya.

"Timcanpy, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Allen pada golemnya yang segera berhenti—tapi tetap melayang di udara—begitu panggilan sang majikan

Timcanpy, sang golem emas, hanya menatap sang majikan yang melakukan hal yang sama sebelum akhirnya Allen memejamkan matanya dan mendesah.

"Aku tahu maksudmu, Tim. Kau juga ingin mengikuti pesta ini?" Timcanpy langsung mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan majikannya. "Yah, tampaknya aku kalah suara." Allen langsung pundung ditempat begitu kalimat tersebut mengalir dengan lembut dari mulutnya

"Allen, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap. Beberapa jam lagi pesta itu akan dimulai." Kata Nea yang segera menyadarkan Allen

"Baiklah." Sahut Allen pasrah hingga dia memasuki sebuah rumah putih— _semua_ rumah didalam _hakubune_ berwarna putih, jadi silahkan pilih satu dari sekian rumah—dan keluar dengan sebuah tuksedo yang sangat indah

"Kau sangat pantas dengan tuksedo itu." Komentar Nea sambil tertawa mengejek

"Aku tahu maksudmu." Kata Allen datar dan itu segera menghentikan kegiatan Nea—dia langsung menatap nanar sebuah bulan sabit yang tampak _keropos_ seiring dia menatapnya

"A-ah, ayo berangkat." Ajak Nea setelah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya demi menyadarkannya

.

Allen, yang datang bersama Timcanpy, akhirnya tiba didepan sebuah gedung tua yang sangat megah. Sesaat dia menatap gedung tua itu hingga dia menatap pintu gedung yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Allen!" Jerit seorang wanita berambut hitam jabrik sambil berlari menghampiri Allen hingga dia jatuh terbaring diatas tanah. "Aku sudah menunggumu, Allen!" Lanjut sang wanita sambil tersenyum riang

" _Konbanwa_ _[1]_ , Road." Sapa Allen sambil beranjak duduk dari posisinya semula dan itu membuat sang wanita, Road, menuruni tubuh Allen dan duduk dihadapannya diatas tanah

"Allen, kupikir kau tidak akan datang tapi kau ternyata! Ah senangnya~!" Kata Road masih dengan senyuman riangnya, hanya saja kini memeluk erat lengan kanan Allen yang tidak sengaja terulur kearahnya

"Aku kalah suara," Kata Allen sejenak sambil mengingat perdebatan antara dirinya dan Nea serta Timcanpy, _'dan ak_ _u tidak mau ditarik oleh ayahm_ _u, kau tahu._ _'_ Lanjut Allen dalam hati sambil membayangkan rupa ayah Road tapi hasilnya buruk sekali

Seperti biasa, Allen _memang_ buruk dalam hal membayangkan atau menggambar sesuatu.

Road memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. Saat ingin bertanya, muncul seorang laki-laki tampan berambut ikal. Laki-laki itu menatap Allen datar hingga dia menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Wah, kau benar, Road. Dia memang datang." Kata laki-laki itu sambil berjalan menghampiri Allen dan Road yang masih duduk diatas tanah. " _Irrashai_ _[2]_ _, shounen_ _[3]_ _._ " Lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Allen

"Penyambutan yang baik, Tyki. Kurasa." Gumam Allen sambil menyambut tangan Tyki yang terulur untuknya

"Hahaha, aku hanya ingin mengundang Nea tapi Road memaksaku mengundangmu juga." Kata Tyki sambil melirik Road yang tertawa kecil dibelakangnya

"Karena aku ingin berpasangan dengan Allen, Tyki." Kata Road sembari bangkit dari posisinya dan menarik tangan Allen yang tadinya masih saling bergenggaman dengan tangan Tyki

"Kau… Kalau Sheryl melihatnya dia akan marah." Kata Tyki sambil berjalan dibelakang Road yang menarik tangan Allen hingga memasuki gedung tua itu

"Ayah tidak akan melakukannya…" Kata Road manja hingga sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan muncul dari pintu gedung tua yang terbuka itu

Begitu sampai diatas tangga, tampaklah kumpulan orang-orang berpakaian mewah tengah mengobrol satu sama lain. Mereka tampak senang dengan segelas anggur ditangan mereka. Sesaat, Allen menatap kagum mereka semua hingga Road kembali menarik tangannya menuju sebuah singgasana yang tertutup tirai merah.

" _Sennenko_ _[4]_ … Allen sudah datang." Kata Road pada seorang laki-laki yang duduk diatas singgasana itu. Begitu melihat wajah sang laki-laki itu, Allen mundur selangkah sambil menatap dingin orang itu

"Ah, Allen. Kau datang kesini karena bujukan Nea atau kau sendiri yang mau?" Tanya laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil _Sennenko_ itu

"Kurasa Nea yang membujukku, Earl." Jawab Allen dingin yang tidak terasa sudah mengepalkan tangannya

"Ah, Nea. Aku ingin sekali dekat denganmu, walaupun kau ingin membunuhku." Kata laki-laki yang ternyata Earl sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Allen dan seketika itu juga tangan kanan Allen ikut terulur menyambut tangan Earl

"Ahaha, Nea, kau memang manis. Silahkan nikmati pesta ini, Nea, Allen. Road sudah menunggu disana." Kata Earl sambil menatap Road yang ternyata sudah duduk disebuah bangku dekat dengan tumpukan makanan dan minuman anggur

"Aku tidak tertarik, Earl. Aku hanya menuruti Nea dan Timcanpy." Kata Allen dingin sebelum akhirnya dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju Road yang melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya

Setibanya di posisi Road, Allen segera dipeluk erat Road hingga tiba-tiba sebuah aura yang sangat dingin segera menghentikan kegiatan _the_ _memory of dream_.

"Ah, Ayah, perkenalkan, ini Allen Walker." Kata Road riang seolah mengabaikan aura dingin dari 'ayah'-nya

"Road, apa yang kau lakukan? Memeluk seseorang yang sudah membunuh banyak _Akuma_ dan juga—"

"Ah, Ayah. Aku tahu Allen adalah wadah Nea tapi aku lebih mencintai Allen daripada dia." Tangkis Road sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga bibirnya berubah kembali menjadi senyuman begitu menatap Allen yang kebingungan

"Allen, ini ayahku, Sheryl Camelot." Kata Road berganti mengenalkan

" _D-domou_ _[5]_." Kata Allen pelan begitu melihat wajah Sheryl yang semakin menyeramkan

"Benar, kan? Dialah yang paling _psycho_ disini jadi kau harus hati-hati." Bisik Nea sambil tersenyum sarkastik menatap Sheryl

"Nah, Allen, aku ingin tahu komentarmu terhadap gaunku ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Road riang yang segera memutar badannya

Saat Road memutar badannya, gaun _pink_ yang baru disadari Allen berputar mengikuti Road. Gaun itu dihiasi pita-pita hitam diujung bawah gaun yang sangat anggun itu. Begitu berhenti berputar, tampak bagian depan gaun dibawah dada yang dihiasi sebuah pita hitam agak besar. Road tampak senang saat melihat Allen yang ternyata menatapnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Road lagi, masih dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya

"Bagus." Jawab Allen datar dan itu membuat Road kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Aah, hanya itu? Tidakkah kau bisa bilang kalau gaun ini manis?" Tanya Road manja sebelum akhirnya menggelayut dilengan kanan Allen

"A-ah, ya." Allen melihat Sheryl yang berdiri dibelakang Road—dan otomatis berhadapan dengannya—makin menyebarkan aura gelapnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya jengkel. "Ba-bajumu manis, Road." Tambahnya gugup

" _Sanky_ _u_ _u_ _[6]_ , Allen. Ah, sudah mau dimulai." Kata Road segera begitu melihat beberapa pemain musik mulai mengangkat alat musik mereka

Perlahan, musik pun mengalir dengan lembut. Musik klasik yang terdengar tanpa ragu itu mulai membuat beberapa pasangan mulai berjalan ke depan dan berdansa dengan indahnya.

"Kau mau dansa denganku?" Tanya Road dengan penuh harap dan saat itu tiba-tiba wajah Allen memanas

' _Dia_ _memang_ _manis. Bukan bajunya saja ternyata.'_ Gumam Allen dalam hati yang tidak terasa tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertanyaan Road

Wajah Road ikut memerah melihat senyuman Allen. Dia segera membuang mukanya kearah lantai sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ya. Ayo." Jawab Allen akhirnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Road yang segera menegakkan pandangannya

"A-aku harus memberitahumu cara berdansa, ka-kalau kau tidak bisa." Sahut Road dengan wajah yang semakin memerah sambil menyahut uluran tangan Allen

"Kurasa aku bisa melakukannya." Kata Allen sambil melirik beberapa pasangan yang tengah berdansa _waltz_

"B-baiklah. Ayo." Kata Road dengan semangat yang tidak bisa ditutupi lagi sambil menarik Allen ke tengah lantai dansa. Karena tinggi Allen dan Road tidak begitu jauh, mereka tampak serasi tanpa ada hambatan

"Ukh, anak perempuanku be-berdansa dengan laki-laki _exorcist_ itu…" Geram Sheryl yang sudah duduk di sofa kecil sambil meremas-remas ujung tuksedo-nya

"Tenanglah, Sheryl- _niisan_ _[7]_. Biarkan Road bersenang-senang." Hibur Tyki yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Sheryl; di sofa kecil disamping sofa Sheryl. "Lihat, dia tampak manis, kan?" Tanya Tyki sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa yang dia duduki

Segera saja wajah Sheryl memucat dan tampak sedikit darah mengalir dari hidungnya dan dia segera menutup hidungnya sambil tersenyum, "Ya, aku akui dia tampak seperti bidadari kecil." Katanya sambil tersenyum dengan penuh arti hingga dia mengambil selembar tisu dan menutup hidungnya dengan tisu itu, "Tapi, aku yakin dia bisa lebih manis jika dia berdansa denganku!" Jerit Sheryl sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri

"Kau ayah yang terlalu posesif, Sheryl- _niisan_." Kata Tyki _sweatdrop_. "Ah, yang lain tidak datang?" Tanya Tyki yang sukses mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kurasa begitu. Tampaknya hanya Road, kau dan Lulubell yang ada." Jawab Sheryl sambil melirik sisi Milenium Earl dan berhasil menemukan sesosok wanita berambut kuning dengan kacamata hitam menghiasi wajah putihnya yang manis

"Hmm, kalau begitu pesta ini akan tenang." Sahut Tyki santai sambil mendesah dengan sedikit rasa senang

"Apa kau berpikir si _duo_ itu akan membuat kehebohan disini?" Tanya Sheryl sembari melirik Tyki yang tersenyum seolah ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang salah

"Y-yah, kau tahu itu. Kurasa kau juga setuju denganku." Jawab Tyki santai hingga tiba-tiba dia terdiam sembari menatap tempat yang seharusnya diisi Allen dan Road yang tengah berdansa kosong. "Apa mereka berdua pergi? Kok, aku tidak tahu?" Tanya Tyki spontan hingga membuat Sheryl menoleh seketika kearah tempat yang dimaksud sampai Sheryl bangkit segera dari sofanya dan berlari entah kemana

"Ah, mau kemana _,_ Sheryl _-niisan_?" Tanya Tyki kaget hingga dia beranjak mengikuti _the memory of desires_ itu

.

Sementara itu disuatu tempat, tampak Allen dan Road yang tengah duduk bersama sembari menatap langit malam yang mulai menunjukkan bintang-bintang.

"Allen, apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Road dengan nada riang namun terasa suasana yang menyedihkan ketika dia mengatakannya

Dan Allen menyadari itu, "Road, sejak awal aku tidak menyukaimu. _Gomen_ _[8]_."

"Apakah itu karena aku pernah nyaris membunuh temanmu? _Jr_. Bookman itu?" Tanya Road lagi namun kali ini dia menangis sembari menggenggam erat tangan Allen

"Lavi? Kurasa bukan dia saja yang seperti itu." Jawab Allen mengawang

"Jadi? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkanmu?" Tanya Road lagi dengan tangisannya yang semakin keras hingga dia menatap Allen dingin dan berkata, "Jangan bilang kau menyukai Lenalee."

"L-Lenalee? T-tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku bisa dibunuh Komui- _san_ jika aku menyukainya." Sahut Allen kaget sembari membayangkan wajah Komui yang berubah seperti iblis yang sedang tertawa

"Jadi!? Katakan padaku sekarang! Ka-"

Tiba-tiba, tangan Allen yang masih terbebas menyentuh pipi Road yang masih basah dan mencium bibir Road yang tadi ingin membentaknya. Sesaat, Road terdiam hingga dia, dengan wajahnya yang kini memerah, menjawab yang dilakukan Allen padanya dengan membalas ciumannya.

Setelah beberapa detik, mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan terkikik geli. Senyuman yang sejak dulu terkurung pun muncul dengan kesucian berubah menjadi kilauan.

"Kau bilang tidak menyukaiku." Kata Road yang seketika menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Dengan senyumannya, Road melanjutkan, "Tapi kau…"

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Karena kau dan seluruh klan Noah sudah nyaris membunuh semua _exorcist_ maupun orang-orang tak berdosa." Sahut Allen yang seketika membuat Road menatapnya kaget, hingga Allen melanjutkan, "Tapi aku sudah bukan anggota Dark Order. Aku juga bukan _exorcist_ resmi mereka. Aku memang masih _exorcis_ t dan memburu _akuma_ , tapi aku tidak akan mengakui Dark Order lagi."

Mendengar itu, senyuman Road yang sempat menghilang kini mengembang kembali. Dengan senyuman yang makin lebar itu, Allen tersenyum balik dan mulai membelai rambut biru Road dan berkata, "Aku menyukaimu sekarang, Road. Sekarang dan selamanya." Allen mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan ciuman hangat yang segera dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Road.

Tyki dan Sheryl yang sebenarnya melihat adegan itu dibalik dinding sejak awal hanya membatu dan akhirnya…

"Huwaaaaaa, putriku yang paling manis, imut, baik hati dan segalanya direbut _exorcist_ sampah sepertinya! Aku tidak terima!" Jerit Sheryl tidak terima sedangkan Tyki hanya tersenyum senang sambil menyilangkan tangannya

' _Road memang menyukainya. Kalau tidak, untuk apa dia membawa_ shounen _ke balkon favoritnya ini?'_ Tanya Tyki dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya dia mendesah puas dan menyeret Sheryl kembali ke _ballroom_.

Meninggalkan Allen dan Road yang sekarang sudah hanyut dalam dunia mereka.

.

 _-fin-_

 _That's it._ Yah, sebenarnya fic ini sudah lama jadi tapi baru sekarang berani _publish~_ XD XD XD

 _Well, there are some notes for you all_ ~ XD XD XD

[1] _Konbanwa_ : Selamat malam ( _Japanese_ )

[2] _Irrashai_ : Selamat datang ( _Japanese_ - _non_ _formal_ )

[3] _Shounen_ : _Boy_ atau anak laki-laki. ( _Japanese_ ) Kata ini adalah panggilan dari Tyki untuk Allen.

[4] _Sennenko_ : Panggilan Millenium Earl yang kalau diterjemahkan menjadi ' _Mr_. _Thousand_ _Years'_ ( _Japanese_ )

[5] _Domou_ : Dalam konteks ini berarti 'permisi'. Di keadaan biasa, ' _domou'_ bisa berarti 'terima kasih'.

[6] _Sankyuu_ : _Thank_ _you_ dalam bahasa Jepang yang ditulis dengan katakana.

[7] _Niisan_ : Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki ( _Japanese_ )

[8] _Gomen_ : Maaf ( _Japanese_ - _non_ _formal_ )

 _Okay, that's all._ Kalau masih ada yang membingungkan, mohon PM _newbie_ di _fandom_ ini~ XD XD XD

 _Read and review please~_

 ** _Tauries4597, salute!_**


End file.
